


center of the universe

by Im_fine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, More like Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine/pseuds/Im_fine
Summary: They say that one shouldn't act like they're the center of the universe but now really, Eichi disagrees.Eichi is the center of the universe, is he not?He might as well even own the world.In which Eichi knows that Keito knows that Eichi is the center of the universe.





	center of the universe

They say that one shouldn't act like they're the center of the universe but now really, Eichi disagrees.

 

Eichi is the center of the universe, is he not?

 

He might as well even own the world.

 

He is _the_ Tenshouin Eichi. He is a _Tenshouin_ , and even more than that, he is _Eichi_.

 

.

 

Eichi is bored, with Keito off somewhere, probably lecturing someone else for a change.

 

Eichi decides that it's the perfect time to tour around the school campus and stick his nose in other people's business that seems interesting since he is the student president and all.

 

Eichi heads to his classroom first.

 

'Ah Tenshouin! Perfect timing!'

 

'Hm?'

 

'Join us, Tenshouin! I have come up with a new move for Ryuseitai and Sena and Itsuki were helping me! HAHAHA!' Chiaki laughs.

 

'Ha~? Annoying.'

 

'「Shu-kun is doing no such a thing~♪」'

 

Chiaki seems unaffected by his classmates' responses.

 

'It goes like this, Tenshouin! I, the hero of justice, Ryusei Red, will enter -'

 

Ah. _Heroes._

 

'I'm afraid I'm not interested, Chiaki. So why not do something else for a change? Perhaps you could start by lowering your voice.' Eichi tells him with a smile.

 

'Hahaha! Is that so? Well then, I'm afraid that I cannot! HAHAHA!'

 

Chiaki is indeed unaffected by his classmates' response.

 

'This is so annoying~ Yuu-kun is keeps hiding from me and Kasa-kun's getting fatter by day. I don't have time for this.' Sena says as he gets up.

 

'I see! Goodbye Sena! See you tomorrow! HAHAHA!'

 

Sena disappears outside the classroom, leaving a still bored Eichi, disgusted Itsuki, and a Morisawa Chiaki.

 

Seeing that there's nothing interesting going on in the classroom, Eichi decides to leave as well.

 

'Well, I have an idea for you, Chiaki. How about getting Mademoiselle to take part in the next Ryuseitai live? I'm sure Itsuki-kun won't mind. He could probably also make the costume for the new Ryusei Pink-'

 

'NON!!!' Itsuki shrieks.

 

'Damn you, Tenshouin! You selfish, damned-'

 

'That's an interesting idea, Tenshouin! HAHAHA!' Morisawa cuts Itsuki's rage only to receive one for himself.

 

'NON!!!!"

 

Satisfied with the outcome, Eichi casually exits the classroom where Morisawa's laughter and Itsuki's yells echoes.

 

Eichi walks around the hallway, thinking that it would be nice if he could find Wataru or Keito. Wataru would never fail to bore him. Perhaps Eichi can ask him to brew his tea again.

 

'Eichi-sama~!'

 

'Tenshouin oni-sama~!'

 

Eichi turns around.

 

'Tori. Tsukasa-kun.'

 

'Ne, ne~ Eichi-sama~ Tsukasa keeps on being annoying you know~? He's so stubborn and stupid and~'

 

'No, Tenshouin oni-sama! It's Tori-kun who's childish and lacks manners and pose and-'

 

Fufu. How cute.

 

'There, there cute Tori♪ And Tsukasa-kun,' Eichi pets Tori's head and looks over at Tsukasa, remembering Sena's words from before.

 

'I am thinking of heading to the garden terrace for some tea time. Would you care to join me? There's a new shipment of sweets of course.' Eichi offers.

 

'I would be honored, Tenshouin oni-sama!!'

 

Eichi smiles.

 

'EH~? Me too, right~? Eichi-sama?'

 

'Of course, cute Tori. Join me for tea.'

 

'I'm afraid not, young master.' says Yuzuru, who somehow materializes next to them.

 

Yuzuru calmly nods to Eichi and Tsukasa and turns his attention to Tori.

 

'You've already have enough sweets for the week, young master. You haven't forgotten that have you? Also, how many times must I remind you that you shouldn't address the president in such manner? Really, young master... It seems that the young master needs more lessons, president-sama, Tsukasa-sama. If you'd excuse us.'

 

'Eck-no!! Eich- I mean- President~~!'

 

Eichi chuckles lightly. How interesting.

 

'Enjoy your lessons, Tori-kun~' Tsukasa says from the side.

 

Yuzuru and Tori disappears down the hallway before Tsukasa turns to him with beaming eyes.

 

'Then shall we get going, Tenshouin oni-sama?'

 

Eichi nods with a light smile and heads out to the garden terrace, listening to Tsukasa talk about what an honor and how marvellous it is only to find someone there before them.

 

'Ritsu-kun.'

 

'Ritsu-sempai! What are you doing here?'

 

'Ah, Ecchan, Su~chan.'

 

Ritsu yawns while Eichi seats down and takes his blanket for himself. Ritsu merely frowns before answering.

 

'I was napping, of course~ Maa-kun ends late today~ something about student council work~?'

 

Eichi tilts his head slightly. _Student council work?_ Eichi now knows where Keito has disappeared to.

 

'How disgraceful of you to simply rest, to sleep on the floor Ritsu-sempai! On the grass not to mention!'

 

'The weather's really nice today isn't it, Tsukasa-kun of Suou family? I would like to try to lie on the grass if only Keito would have allowed.' 

 

'Yes, it truly is the perfect weather for sleeping on the grass, isn't it, Tenshouin oni-sama!'

 

'♪'

 

As expected but still interesting, nonetheless.

 

'Why are you here Su~chan? Followed Ecchan here~?'

 

'Ah, yes. Tenshouin oni-sama invited me for tea.'

 

'Yes I did. On that note, care to prepare the tea Ritsu-kun?'

 

'Eh~~ Ecchan do it~ I don't wanna~'

 

'Emperors don't do labour, Ritsu-kun.'

 

'Ecchan selfish~'

 

'♪'

 

'The world revolves around you, doesn't it~ Ecchan~'

 

'♪'

 

Tsukasa stands up from his chair, preparing to explain the greatness of his Tenshouin oni-sama and the marvels of the Tenshouin name when another voice interrupts them.

 

'There you are, President! I was looking for you!'

 

'Isara-kun.' 'Maa-kun~' Eichi and Ritsu simultaneously replies.

 

'Are you done~ Maa-kun?'

 

'Not yet, Ritsu. Vice president is looking for you, President! Please come with me.'

 

'Eh~ Keito is?'

 

'Yes. Did you not check your phone?'

 

Phone?

 

Eichi remembers that he muted his cellphone just to annoy Keito that morning.

 

 _Oops._ Eichi thinks.

 

'Anyway, let's go, President. Vice president is waiting and he is not happy.'

 

'Hmm.. alright. I'm afraid I can't have any tea for the moment, Tsukasa-kun. But do stay for sweets Tsukasa-kun, Ritsu-kun knows where there are.'

 

'If you insist. Thank you, Tenshouin oni-sama.'

 

'Be back soon, Maa-kun~ Okay?'

 

Eichi and Isara are passing by the front gardens when Eichi decided to have his own way again and stop in tracks.

 

Isara turns to Eichi with a raised eyebrow, slightly fidgety, unknown what to expect from the president.

 

Eichi smiles at him.

 

'Isara-kun, could you go and tell Keito that I'll be waiting here?'

 

'President?? What are you talking about???'

 

'Well, I've been thinking and shouldn't the one who has the business come find me himself? Not send someone to bring me over?'

 

'Ugh President...' Isara looks as if he's got a headache.

 

'I'll be waiting here. On this bench.' Eichi points.

 

'... why not call him and tell him yourself?'

 

'Fufu, if I call him, Keito's just going to lecture me through the phone and I won't have any other choice but to end it wouldn't I? And if then, we're going no where, right, Isara-kun?'

 

'....fine, alright, President.' Isara sighs.

 

Isara waits until Eichi seats down on the promised bench before leaving to relay the message.

 

'Do wait here, President. And please try to stay put.'

 

With that, Isara disappears into the building.

 

Now left alone, and still bored, Eichi looks around the garden from the bench.

 

Eichi picks a daisy.

 

.

 

'EICHI!!!'

 

Ah. The time has arrived. Eichi thinks before smiling up at the figure standing in front of him.

 

'Keito♪'

 

'Eichi....Just. what. are. you. doing. here?' Keito asks through clenched teeth.

 

'Waiting for you?' Eichi nonchalantly replies.

 

'And. what. were. you. doing?'

 

'Nothing in particular♪'

 

'And. why. did. you. not. answer. your. fuckin. phone?'

 

'It seems that I forgot I muted it~'

 

'And.. why. did. you. even. mute. it?'

 

'♪'

 

'.. Then. why. did. you. not. follow. Isara. to. the student. council. room?'

 

'Just to annoy you?'

 

' _Eichi._ '

 

'Fufu. Kidding♪ I was just tired, Keito. I felt that one more step, then I'll be back to the hospital♪'

 

Keito visibly stiffens. A look of shock and worry flashes on his face before disappearing.

 

'...Are you alright now, Eichi?' Keito cautiously and tentatively asks.

 

Eichi smiles to himself and replies.

 

'Fufu. Kidding♪ I was just lazy to walk, Keito♪'

 

Keito looks as if he wants to strangle Eichi. Keito then sighs and massages his head.

 

'You and your ridiculous jokes, Eichi.'

 

'Are you mad at me, Keito?'

 

'Ridiculous. Self-centered. Idiotic.'

 

'That hurts, Keito~ Don't be like that♪'

 

'Stop acting so selfish Eichi. You're not the center of the universe.'

 

'But I am the center of _your_ universe.'

 

'...'

 

Eichi smiles. It's always interesting to see how straightforward Keito is with his actions, not words.

 

'See, Keito? I'm the protagonist of all your stories so I _am_ the center of your universe, right? Ne? Keito~?'

 

'..Just shut up and come with me. Do your job as the student president.'

 

Keito's not denying it~

 

Eichi is delighted.

 

'Alright~♪ Let's go, Keito~' Eichi stands up, dropping the eleventh daisy he picked from the garden while waiting.

 

Keito sees it.

 

'What were you doing, Eichi? Why are you messing up the flowers? Are they.. daisies? Why are the petals pulled off?'

 

'Ah, Keito~ It was for a daisy oracle you see~'

 

Eichi smiles as he explains.

 

'You take a petal off as you sing, _He loves me, he loves me lots~ He loves me, he loves me lots-_ '

 

'I know what it is, Eichi. And it's supposed to be _love me not_ , not _love me lots_. Get your facts straight, Eichi.'

 

Eichi chuckles.

 

'But Keito, there's no way you'd not love me though.'

 

Keito turns sharply at Eichi, before quickly turning on his heels.

 

'I'm not going to grace myself by answering that.'

 

'Fufu. I _am_ the center of your universe, Keito~'

 

'Shut up, Eichi. We have work to finish.'

 

'Fufu♪ I don't here you denying it, Keito♪'

 

'........'

 

Eichi quickly follows up with Keito, as Keito speeds up his pace into the school building, to the student council room.

 

Eichi chuckles.

 

Keito doesn't say a word.

 

'Don't worry, Keito~ I love you too♪'

 

Keito still doesn't say a word, but speeds up even more.

 

But Eichi's fine with this, since Eichi knows he's the center of the universe.

 

Keito knows this too.

 

One amused chuckle and two speeding footsteps echoes through the hallway.

 

And now Keito knows that Eichi knows this too.

 

Because really, Eichi _is_ the center of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this under influence thank you very much. I just merged some mini individual dialogues I wanted to write in one hence the outcome of weirdness, ooc-ness, and something like crack. Welp, whatever. Thanks for reading this.. thing.


End file.
